Promesas
by Souyu
Summary: Él prometió darle felicidad en lugar de ellos en un plan que se llevó años. Cuando finalmente acabó, solo queda liberarlo de su culpa para poder amarlo y ser correspondido. DMxHP Slash leve.


**Nota:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a Paola por revisar mi hermosa historia de histeria y pérdida de la cordura! xDD sie, es una locura... tenía dolor de cabeza cuando la escribí y la canción 'My Inmortal' de Evanescence me tenía taladrada la mente... En otros términos, me tenía loca. Así que, de tanto oírla y de tal dolor de cabeza, que cuando terminé el fic me dije 'Al fin!!!' xDDD  
  
Eso no significa que no me guste. Espero que lo disfruten... Un poco de locura y una pizca de amor enfermizo no está mal.  
  
Otra vez, repito, es una locura... tiene incongruencias, pero era parte del "ambiente". Jeje, nos vemos. Otra vez Pao, ¡Gracias! (Espero no te enojes porque decidí quitarle el error io misma... Aunque... me moría por publicar... Más cuando comienzo clases mañana --UUU)

* * *

**Promesas**

_Decías odiarme más a mí, pero en realidad los odiabas más a ellos._

Ron y Hermione.

Esos dos nombres sonaban tan familiares.

Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que los vio. Que pronunció sus nombres.

En verdad ya no los recordaba. Y en ese momento no le importaba.

Se encontraba en un estado absoluto de somnolencia... Perdido en el espacio de su mente, pensando en cosas que ya no tenían ningún significado. Porque en el abismo de su mente ya no habían razones, excusas ni porqués. Ni verdades en qué apoyarse.

Lo había perdido todo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para esconderse de la realidad que bloquearte ante ella?

Ellos le hablaban. Le decían palabras de consuelo, que estarían juntos y que no perdiera la fe. Que pronto la guerra acabaría.

¿La guerra acabó? Ya ni eso sabía.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaban a tiempos en los que la luz era blanca y esperanzadora. Donde las sonrisas abundaban y los juegos de adolescentes era lo único en lo que quería pensar... ¿Verdad?

Porque siempre hubo una oscuridad latente que cubría todo intento de volverse un adolescente normal... Una sombra que siempre intentó quitar pero que no podía. Por más que quisiera, por más que luchara. Esa oscuridad terminó por consumirlo y acabarlo.

Él era un ser de la oscuridad.

Y siempre lo fue... rechazado desde que nació y hasta el momento en el que... ¿murió? ¿Él estaba muerto?

No sentía su alrededor, pero podía saber que estaba ahí. Quizás si estaba muerto... Después de todo, se entregaba a la vida de su mente... A un autismo del que no quería que nadie lo sacara.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo sus voces. A veces quería correr y llegar hasta ellos, abrazarlos y decirles que lo sentía, que lo dejaran ir a acompañarlos. Pero la voz de Hermione le decía que no, suave pero firme. Y Ron la apoyaba, le decía que algún día, que tuviera paciencia porque aún había por qué seguir.

¿Lo había? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Por qué habría de querer seguir?

Su mente le daba vueltas y lo perdía aún más en el tiempo. Los recuerdos sobrevolaban a velocidad vertiginosa y él solo quería parar. Irse de una vez y abandonar lo que lo estuviera atando al suelo.

Pero las voces lo estancaron. Le repetían que fuera fuerte, como siempre, que no valía la pena y que ya parara con su tortura. Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a Ron, y su mirada se suavizaba hasta volverse dulce como la de una madre.

_"Déjanos libres... Harry... Nosotros ya estábamos condenados... Tú no tuviste la culpa... Abre los ojos a la realidad... La guerra ya acab"_

Sintió la sangre fluir entre sus dedos. Y como poco a poco el ambiente neblinoso y vacío que había a su alrededor tomó forma nítida. Tanto como lo podía ser un frío campo de batalla, con miles de cuerpos regados por doquier. Sangre en todas partes, ojos abiertos con miradas perdidas, varitas rotas y desperdigadas de la misma forma en la que la que los miembros de las masas sangrantes decoraban la escena. Había llovido, se sentía, pero ya no había más que el olor a pérdida y el nudo en la garganta ante tanta masacre.

¿Por eso debía seguir?

¿Por qué no lo dejaban ir?

Ya no los oyó. Sólo vio sus ojos, sus caras, sus cuerpos abrazados. Se iban y se diluyeron en la niebla por desaparecer. Como una visión falsa... Pero una que puso punto y final a la larga lista de penalidades que había tenido que sufrir.

Y una lágrima cayó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tanto dolor te da matarme?

No volteó. Pero sus instintos le dieron el aviso de que ese ser ante él no era Voldemort.

Y se dio cuenta. Lo vio. Allá... entre otros cuerpos sangrantes. A esa masa putrefacta y maloliente que fue el mago más temido en toda la historia. Su sangre ya era oscura y sus ojos desorbitados tenían la expresión de incredulidad ante su derrota.

_"... La guerra ya acab"_

En efecto... Pero ¿por qué despertó justamente ahora? ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione lo abandonaron en ese momento?

- Potter... Te estoy hablando.

¿Y quién era esa voz que lo llamaba? Lo tenía harto. ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba intentado pensar?

¿Y desde cuándo podía _volver a pensar_? Desde hace mucho que no contaba con la capacidad de pensar y solo actuaba, dejando que Ron y Hermione dirigieran sus pasos...

Desde que ese maldito los alejó de su lado.

Ese maldito que estaba empezando a sonarle como esa voz que no dejaba de llamarlo.

¿Acaso quería destruirlo más de lo que estaba? ¡Pero ya no podía! Ahora era conciente de lo que hacía y Hermione y Ron se habían ido. Estaba nuevamente solo.

Solo y sin nadie a quien echarle la culpa... Salvo a sí mismo.

Más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro y sus manos aflojaron el agarre hacia ese cuello del desconocido ante él, apoyándosele encima. Descargando su dolor sobre él.

A pesar de todo, oyendo sus voces y pudiendo verlos entre esa neblina espesa de la irrealidad, se sentía acompañado... Como en sus tiempos de estudiante... Sabiendo que ellos estaban ahí para cuando él los necesitara.

Y siempre lo estuvieron... Hasta ahora.

¿Por qué ahora?

- Potter... Harry... ¡Deja de actuar como una nena llorona y termina lo que empezaste!

Y ahí estaba su voz imposiblemente arrastrada, su tinte de desdén y su maldito orgullo.

Pero... No hacía nada. No lo mataba ni se aprovechaba de su debilidad.

Estaba ahí. Dejándose sentir y transmitiéndole calor en ese lúgubre lugar... ¿Acaso era posible?

- ¿Qué quieres que termine... Malfoy?

El nombre vino como por arte de magia... Solo y brillante. Y con él vinieron un revoltijo de emociones encontradas. Muchas recientes, de la última vez que pudo pensar, y las otras más lejanas, desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Y se olvidó de Hermione y Ron.

- De matarme... De cumplir con tu venganza.

Su venganza... Los únicos con derecho a venganza eran ellos... Y sin embargo ahí estaba, lúcido como nunca en muchos años, consciente de la razón por la que debía matarlo... pero sin querer realmente hacerlo.

Levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos... Pudo apreciar el gris metálico de sus ojos, la blancura de su piel y la luminosidad de su cabello. Parecía un ángel... Aún bañado en sangre y lodo, esto solo lo hacía brillar más. Y con solo mirarlo el día parecía más brillante y prometedor... Más hermoso.

Aún había por qué seguir.

- Tu decías odiarme más a mí, pero en realidad los odiabas más a ellos... Me tuviste aquella noche, Malfoy, pero los mataste a ellos.

El corazón se le estrujó con sus palabras. Esa noche seguía fresca en su memoria, la había bloqueado, pero ahora podía recordar... Recordar como encontró los cuerpos inertes de sus mejores amigos, en la pequeña salita de su departamento, justo después de levantarse de la cama... Desnudo y con un sentimiento enorme latiendo en su pecho.

Un sentimiento que enterró con la primera lágrima derramada. Junto con la que vinieron las ansias de matar y la pérdida de la conciencia. Cuando Hermione y Ron decidieron pensar por él.

- Por supuesto... Ellos eran los únicos que me separaban de ti... Así como mi padre... Y el Dark Lord...

Y el entendimiento fluyó a su mente con una fuerza abrumadora, evitando que siguiera oyéndole... Ahora todo cuadraba.

Las muertes de Hermione y Ron, la de Lucius Malfoy y la de...

- Y tú acabaste con el último obstáculo... Harry.

... Voldemort.

Por eso Hermione y Ron lo dejaron en ese momento. Ellos entendían... siempre lo entendieron. Sabían del plan y de las razones de Malfoy para acabar con ellos... Y lo ayudaron, guiaron a Harry hasta la fase final del plan.

Hasta acabar con cada una de las barreras entre él... y sus sentimientos.

Buscaron su felicidad... A pesar de las pérdidas. Pensaron en él y por eso aceptaron... Por eso sus caras de alegría al morir y al irse... Sabían que el rubio podía hacerlo feliz.

Entre toda esa desgracia y su propia incapacidad, ellos entendieron que no podían... Porque ya se iban.

_"Nosotros ya estábamos condenados..."_

- Y se los prometí... Harry...

Prometió... Así como aquella noche él se había prometido darle una oportunidad... Antes de todo...

Pero pasó mucho tiempo... Demasiado... Y el dolor era muy grande y los métodos muy extremos... Ahora solo le quedaba llorar.

_"Tú no tuviste la culpa..."_

- ¿Prometer qué?

... Y aceptar.

- Porque ellos ya no estarían aquí para ti... Les prometí que te daría todo... Que te haría feliz...

Y lo besó.

- Porque te amo.

-------------------------------

**SouYu Jumonji.  
**24 de Julio de 2004.


End file.
